


Супергерои не знакомятся в метро

by Greenmusik



Series: Доступная среда [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мэтт встречает в метро незнакомца.





	Супергерои не знакомятся в метро

Несмотря на то, что за последнее время поезда в метро стали тише, люди всё так же шумят, и потому в подземку Мэтт спускается, только если совсем нет времени стоять в пробках или идти пешком. Например, как сегодня.  
  
Этот парень мог бы быть Капитаном Америка, думает он, аккуратно опускаясь на сиденье, когда в метро ему уступает место какой-то здоровяк. От «этого парня» пахнет молоком, банановым пончиком и магазином «всё для хобби»: мелом, угольными карандашами, дорогой бумагой, дешёвой акварелью, спиртовым маркером, нитками для плетения фенечек… Немного пота — меньше, чем обычно у крупных ребят под вечер в метро. Ткань рубашки на руке, которую здоровяк подставляет Мэтту, чтобы тому было удобнее сесть, почти пижамная, и Мэтт усмехается про себя: в двадцать первом веке кто-то всё ещё носит фланель не в спальне и не в лесу.  
  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Мэтт искренне. И поясняет: — Редко кто знает, что нужно не хватать за руку, а подставлять свою.  
  
— У меня как-то друг, — здоровяк наклоняется, сгибаясь едва ли не пополам, чтобы не орать на весь вагон, — обжёг лицо. Три недели водил его на перевязки, тогда и научился.  
  
— Надеюсь, теперь с ним всё хорошо, — отзывается Мэтт вежливо, пока мысленно раскрашивает рисуемую шорохами и эхом колёс тень в сине-бело-красный.  
  
— Да… Теперь с ним всё хорошо.  
  
С кем угодно другим это, возможно, прокатило бы, но слух Мэтта слишком чуток: даже за шумом поезда он различает, как сжимается горло здоровяка. Как пропускает удар большое сердце. Мэтт ловит за кончик рвущееся с губ «мне жаль» и выдавливает улыбку.  
  
Из вагона и из подземки они выходят вместе. Мэтт не против, чтобы случайный попутчик проводил его до перекрёстка, и не одёргивает, когда тот пытается его оберегать от работяг, так спешащих по домам, что не видят ничего, кроме узкого тоннеля от себя до конечной точки. Снаружи становится проще различить его фигуру, одежду и содержимое сумки, удивившись полному отсутствию оружия, не считая тренированного тела.  
  
— Здесь всё сильно изменилось, — замечает здоровяк, пока они ждут разрешающего сигнала светофора, и Мэтт согласно жалуется, что теперь приходится обходить торговый центр на месте бывшего скверика.  
  
— Я переехал по работе, из Вашингтона. Вот, иду смотреть, куда поселили и не придётся ли подыскивать другое жильё.  
  
Незнакомец слишком легко доверяет случайному попутчику, и почему-то Мэтт думает, что это не оттого, что слепой кажется безопаснее: точно так же этот парень делился бы личным с кем угодно.  
  
Оказывается, что им и дальше почти по пути, и теперь уже Мэтт предлагает проводить, потому что знает район лучше, чем собственные карманы. И потому, что к большому парню, сопровождающему слепца, меньше желания прикопаться, чем к просто большому парню.  
  
— Похоже, мы пришли, — произносит здоровяк немного удивлённо, будто не ожидал, что Мэтт действительно доведёт его до нужного места. Мэтт чувствует его растерянную улыбку и незаметно для себя тоже улыбается.  
  
— Значит, пришла пора прощаться. Но если вам понадобится помощь в поисках другого жилья, обращайтесь ко мне. Я живу через квартал, но искать меня лучше по этому адресу.  
  
Мэтт жестом фокусника выуживает визитку из-под лацкана и протягивает чуть левее, чем нужно. Прикосновение чужих пальцев на мгновение обжигает.  
  
— Мэтт Мёрдок, — читает здоровяк и тут же вспоминает, что сам тоже так и не представился. — А я Стив. Стив Роджерс.  
  
Он ловит ладонь Мэтта и пожимает её мягко, как человек, давно свыкшийся с тем, что всё вокруг хрупче, чем он сам.  
  
— Как Капитан Америка? — шутит Мэтт.  
  
— Да, — улыбается Стив, — как Капитан Америка.


End file.
